Untitled
by rockshooter54
Summary: It's all about gathering the lost piece of jewels in order to bring the precure fairies back to earth... (I'm sorry. suck at making a summary and titles)


**A/N: Hello minna! Rockshooter is here! This is my first story…..I'm suck at English so please correct my grammars and please give me some ideas too coz I'm still a beginner.**

**Disclaimer: Precure is not mine, I'm just doing a fanfic.**

_The surroundings were completely destroyed, High buildings have fallen, and many cures were down. You can see some cures full f blood. All of them transformed back, they can't fight anymore._

_"Hahahaha…FOOLS! Can't you see? No one can beat me!"_

_ "We're no fools!" A pink cure shouted as the others look at her. Despite of her bloody face and open wounds, she still tries to stand up. As the other cures saw her, their hopes rise up. The small cure smiles and shout, "Hey you stupid monster! Just wait over there and we will beat you up!" _

_ "IDIOTS! You don't have a chance to beat me. Why won't you just accept the despair and give up your hopes?_

_"We are not that weak!"_

_ "As long as we have hopes"_

_ "We're UNDEFEATABLE!"_

- "And that was the last appearance of the precures. Awesome right?" The students were amazed on their teacher's story. Many of them are talking about it except on the girl sitting at the back. Her hair is black as ink. Unlike the other students, her attire is different. She's not wearing any vest, the first button of her shirt is undone, and she is wearing ties that suppose to be a ribbon. She's resting her elbow on the table and gives her teacher a bored look.

"Kurohane-san, are you listening? "

"Why would I?"

"Kurohane-san, you should listen here because this will be on test tomorrow."

"You know teach, I'm not interested on those things. Why would I need to learn those things in the first place? Is that thing will make me successful?"

"How could you! Precures have a big contribution on our history you know? They are the heroes of this universe! They-"

"Saves the world from evil and delivers love to people, right? You know, Evils can't be extinct. The more the hope exists, the more the despair. Just think of it? If the precure existed then, the monster should be exists too right? "

"Aaughh"

The black-haired girl stands up, take her bag and leave "Well then teach, see ya' around."

"Arrrggghhh! I will pay back! Just u wait Kurohane Natsumi!" and her teacher's shout was overheard all over the campus.

* * *

Walking around the campus while skipping the class, it's just another normal day for Natsumi. She's always wondering why she came to school in the first place. For her, school is a hell with full of annoying demons.

"HEY YOU! What are you doing here?" a bald man shouted. Natsumi look closely to that old man then…

"HOLY CRAP! It's the principal."

The old man chases her as she run away. Before the old man reaches her, she jumps at the gate and escaped.

"Damn that old man! Why does he run so fast?"

As Natsumi catches her breath, she continues walking down the street until she reaches the certain place. That place is full of blooming flowers that shines so brightly, leaves and grass are dancing with the wind breeze and the heat of the sun that makes the heart warm. For Natsumi, this is a perfect place to past time. She sat under the tree and pulls a small book from her bag. Before she starts reading, she saw something fell from the sky. She hurriedly goes to the place where that thing falls and she saw a flying light.

She slowly approaches the flying thing. _'Slowly, be careful'_

"Kuma-!"

"HUWHAAAAAAh!" She stumbles back and retreats back until she bumps on the tree. "Wh…Wha..What the hell are you?" She pointed the little creature comes from the light.

"I have no time for that! I need to hide kuma-."

"Hey wait! That's my bag!" Natsumi shout angrily.

"Please just for a while kuma-"On the lil creature's voice she realize something and let him stay on her bag.  
_ 'Poor guy, he's so scared. I wonder why?'_

Suddenly a very weird person appeared. He has a long red hair and he's wearing a weird clothes.

"Hey lil miss, did you see a fairy that looks like a bear?"

_'Fairy?' _"Pffftt….hahahahaha" She laughs. "What's funny about it?" the weird person asks seriously.

"Well sir, your too old to believe in fairies ya' know. Just how old are you? 5?" The weird man glared at her and it scares her off_. 'Oh God please help me. I didn't mean to pissed him. Please spare me!'_

"Tssk" The man walk away. _'God, I love ya' _After that, Natsumi opens her bag and she saw the fairy shaking because of fear. She smiles and says "It's alright. He already left." The little fairy opens his eyes and says "Thank you kuma-" Natsumi smiles again until she suddenly snapped. "Wait..before that, can you tell me what's going on, what kind of creature are you and what the hell is that weird guy need on you!" It takes a long time until the fairy response. "Ok, I'll tell you everything kuma-."

* * *

_'Ugghhh… This is unacceptable! She is only my student but why did she frustrate me much? She thinks that she is the smartest person in the world? What was that?'_

"Aaaahhhh! This is really FRUSTATING"

"Hello young lady, its looks like you have a big problem."

"It's nothing to do to you. Get out of my sight weirdo."

"Ugh. This is the reason why I hate humans. Hmmm. (*grin)It's looks like you heart gem is getting dirtied. Now come, DUSTLE!"

"Aaaaaarrrgggghhhh…"

* * *

Natsumi sat under the tree and look seriously on the fairy.

"First of all, I'll introduce myself. My name is Aokuma. I go to Earth for a mission kuma-."

Natsumi raised her brow. "What kind of mission is it?"

"Did you know about the last battle of precures?" Natsumi was stiffed. "Yeah, I know."

"On the last battle of precures, they use the entire jewel's power to beat black smoke kuma-."

"How is it connected to your mission?

"The power of jewels and prisms connect all the universe and planets. Without them, you cannot go to the other worlds kuma-. Since the powers of jewels are gone, their fairies constrained to go back to their worlds with their transformation devices. After they use the power of jewels, it was scattered into pieces and it went to the people's heart. My mission is to find those lost piece in order to reconnect our worlds kuma-."

"Wait! I'm kind of lost here. So you mean because they use all the power of jewels, the other fairies can't go here." "Yes, you're right." "Then, HOW THE HELL DID YOU CAME HERE AT EARTH!"

"There is a small power left that only one fairy can be sent on Earth. When the precure's fairies heard about it, they fight over it until they decided to send other fairy."

"How did they know that the jewels can be formed again?"

BANG!

"I'm going to answer that later kuma-. I'm going to check that sound kuma-."

"Wait! I'm going with you!"

Hiding behind the bushes, Natsumi and aokuma take a peek. After that, they hurriedly hide again. "WTF! What was that?" Natsumi's face is paled blue. Seeing a big monster book will make anyone surprise, right? "That was a dustle kuma-. It looks like the debris corrupted someone's heart!" "Seriously! Are you kidding me?" Natsumi stands up grinning her teeth and approach the monster. "What are you doing kuma-?"  
"Do you think that I will just ignore? We were talking about human's heart here ya' know!"

After she arrives on the monster place, she saw the weird guy who was talked to her few minutes ago.

"HEY YOU!, You're the one who turn this guy into a monster don't ya'?" The weird man looks at her. "So if I did?" he ask. "DAMN YOU! Bring her back to normal or else.." "Or else what? " The weird man glared at her. _'Ughh' _Natsumi clenched her hand. She knows that she can't do anything but she wants to beat that guy, she wants to bring the monster back to normal, she wants to….

"Save her!?" Natsumi became confused. She can't understand why … why did she want to save her? Why did she care? She thought she already closed heart but why?

"Don't talk too big, young lady. Now dustle, finish them!" the dustle hit her with the stick but it misses. The dustle tries to hit her head but she turns to her right. Natsumi found a long pipe and she thinks that it may work. The dustle attacks her directly but she blocked it with the long pipe. The long pipe was divided into two. Natsumi give the dustle a bitter smile and run. She hides inside the public toilet with Aokuma and thinks. "Aokuma, is there something that can change her back to normal? Please, I'll do anything." She pleaded.

"Why did you want to saves that person much kuma-?"

"Because, I don't want to see someone become like me. I don't want to see someone suffer because of cold heart just like me! " Natsumi gritted her teeth. "Then if you really want to save people, you need to become a precure and being one of them has really big obligations kuma-. Are you willing to sacrifice your life for the humanity?" "Arrrgghhh! I don't care! Just tell me how and I will beat those guys black and blue!"

Aokuma hands a little red crystal to Natsumi."Kiss that crystal and say 'Oh mighty power of gem, grant me your power' kuma-."

"Hell no! that's too lame."

"Do you really want to save humanity?"

" Ok, I get it. I'll do it."

"Oh mighty power of gem, please grant me your power."

A burning flame swirl around her body dances with a beat, the flames changes her hair into dark orange tying it into a ponytail with a red ribbon, the flames run to her body revealing a sleeveless white v-neck shirt with a big ribbon in front, an orange arm gloves with a red diamond, a short skirt and a boots. Stepping side by side, turn around and her earrings appears, smile and says..

"The flame of love and hate, Cure Ignite"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- END OF CHAPTER 1-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


End file.
